List of Episodes of No Such Thing As A Fish
No Such Thing As A Fish has been running since March 2014, and consists of over 250 episodes. Episodes of No Such Thing As The News and International Factball are not listed here, but unnumbered "specials" such as The One Show Special are. List of Episodes Year One 2014 * Episode 1: No Such Thing As A Pilot Fish * Episode 2: No Such Thing As Death By Acne * Episode 3: No Such Thing As The Middle Ages * Episode 4: No Such Thing As The Mountains of Kong * Episode 5: No Such Thing As A Kiss * Episode 6: No Such Thing As One Direction in North Korea * Episode 7: No Such Thing As The Loch Ness Monster * Episode 8: No Such Thing As A Swear Word on the Moon * Episode 9: No Such Thing As A Word For 'Silent Fart' * Episode 10: No Such Thing As A Soggy Monk * Episode 11: No Such Thing As A Doorknob in Vancouver * Episode 12: No Such Thing As A 164-Foot-Tall Gorilla-Whale * Episode 13: No Such Thing As A Funny Nazi * Episode 14: No Such Thing As A Dirty Pair of Jeans * Episode 15: No Such Thing As A Bulge in Ken's Groin * Episode 16: No Such Thing As A Ghost in Poland * Episode 17: No Such Thing As A Bassoon in a Football Stadium * Episode 18: No Such Thing As A Kilt on the Battlefield * Episode 19: No Such Thing As Unicorn Stew * Episode 20: No Such Thing As A Dangerous Daffodil * Episode 21: No Such Thing As A Testicle-Retracting Sumo Wrestler * Episode 22: No Such Thing As A Magic Camel Filter * Episode 23: No Such Thing As A Yawning Psychopath * Episode 24: No Such Thing As A Malicious Robot * Episode 25: No Such Thing As A Randy Rat in Polyester Pants * Episode 26: No Such Thing As A Yeti Fact * Episode 27: No Such Thing As An Egg and Cress Portsmouth * Episode 28: No Such Thing As A Man-Eating Clam * Episode 29: No Such Thing As Terrestrial Sweetcorn * Episode 30: No Such Thing As A Song in the Sound of Music * Episode 31: No Such Thing As A Snake In My Pie * Episode 32: No Such Thing As A Good Gift For Gordon Brown * Episode 33: No Such Thing As A Clairvoyant Chicken * Episode 34: No Such Thing As A Giant German Sandcastle * Episode 35: No Such Thing As A Good Sloth Onesie * Episode 36: No Such Thing As A Game of King's Footsie * Episode 37: No Such Thing As The Kevin Olympics * Episode 38: No Such Thing As A Super Mario Love Hotel * Episode 39: No Such Thing As A Rocking Chair in Space * Episode 40: No Such Thing As Captain Trousers * Episode 41: No Such Thing As Reginald the Red-Nosed Reindeer * No Such Thing As Unbroadcastable Material 2015 * Episode 42: No Such Thing As A Bloober Reel * Episode 43: No Such Thing As A Human Cigarette * Episode 44: No Such Thing As Vegan Fryup * Episode 45: No Such Thing As A Travellator in Ancient Rome * Episode 46: No Such Thing As An Apostle Called Scrotum * Episode 47: No Such Thing As A Lonely Starbucks Customer * Episode 48: No Such Thing As A Pokémon-Playing Goldfish * Episode 49: No Such Thing As A Buff Panda * Episode 50: No Such Thing As Doing It Dinosaur-Style * Episode 51: No Such Thing As Dodecahedral Shredded Wheat * Episode 52: No Such Thing As A Worthless Bucket of Urine Year Two 2015 * Episode 53: No Such Thing As A 300km Tall Statue of Liberty * Episode 54: No Such Thing As Domesticated Furniture * Episode 55: No Such Thing As Samurai Nail Clippers * Episode 56: No Such Thing As A Killer Tomato * Episode 57: No Such Thing As A Hoverhorse * Episode 58: No Such Thing As Van Gogh the Elephant * Episode 59: No Such Thing As Old Mother Bastard * Episode 60: No Such Thing As An Unenjoyable Bowel Movement * Episode 61: No Such Thing As Jesus' Magic Wand * Episode 62: No Such Thing As The Ugly Panda * Episode 63: No Such Thing As An Anti-German Sock * Episode 64: No Such Thing As An Honest Saiga * Episode 65: No Such Thing As A Chickenosaurus * Episode 66: No Such Thing As A Robotic Margaret Atwood * Episode 67: No Such Thing As The Hoo-Hah Monologues * Episode 68: No Such Thing As A Friendly Face-Fondle * Episode 69: No Such Thing As The Pamplona Guinea Pig Run * Episode 70: No Such Thing As A Rat Multiborg * Episode 71: No Such Thing As A Somersaulting Long Jumper * Episode 72: No Such Thing As A Bacon Telescope * Episode 73: No Such Thing As A Useless Condom * Episode 74: No Such Thing As A Computer in the Oval Office * Episode 75: No Such Thing As Diarrhea Drive * Episode 76: No Such Thing As Mould Juice * Episode 77: No Such Thing As Pee-Bay * Episode 78: No Such Thing As An Ugly Pair of Eyes * Episode 79: No Such Thing As A Sad High Five * Episode 80: No Such Thing As A Mousetrap-Remote-Control * Episode 81: No Such Thing As A Jellyfish Jelly * Episode 82: No Such Thing As A Sentient Iceberg * Episode 83: No Such Thing As A Flying Sniffer Dog * Episode 84: No Such Thing As A Donkumentary * Episode 85: No Such Thing As Michaelangelo's Snowman * Episode 86: No Such Thing As Ghost Nipples * Episode 87: No Such Thing As The Pajama Police * The One Show Special * Episode 88: No Such Thing As A Moon Sausage Bullet * No Such Thing As John Johnson * Episode 89: No Such Thing As Utah Fried Chicken * Episode 90: No Such Thing As The Brilliant Billion * Episode 91: No Such Thing As Apocalypse 1988 * Episode 92: No Such Thing As A Frozen Chicken Haunting * Episode 93: No Such Thing As A Christmas Treenis 2016 * Episode 94: No Such Thing As Sexy Mucus Pyjamas * Episode 95: No Such Thing As A Millipede Embassy * Episode 96: No Such Thing As A Touch of Worms * Episode 97: No Such Thing As Andrew Diplodocus Carnegie * Episode 98: No Such Thing As Planet George * Episode 99: No Such Thing As Bread Civilians * Episode 100: No Such Thing As A Zillion and One * Episode 101: No Such Thing As A Giant Robot Michael Jackson * Episode 102: No Such Thing As A Water Mortar * Episode 103: No Such Thing As A Boa Constructor * Episode 104: No Such Thing As A Herd of Koalas Year Three 2016 * Episode 105: No Such Thing As Pancakes for Perverts * Episode 106: No Such Thing As A Six-Tier Japanese Human Pyramid * Episode 107: No Such Thing As Gorillas on the Beach * Episode 108: No Such Thing As Samurai Olaf * Episode 109: No Such Thing As A Speared Shrimp * Episode 110: No Such Thing As A Dull Post Box * Episode 111: No Such Thing As Snappedy Chat * Episode 112: No Such Thing As A Lego Aircraft Carrier * Episode 113: No Such Thing As A Flycycle * Episode 114: No Such Thing As A Tantrump * Episode 115: No Such Thing As A Hummingbird Pilot * Episode 116: No Such Thing As Notting Mountain * Episode 117: No Such Thing As Dr No Teeth * Episode 118: No Such Thing As Dinner on a Spider * Episode 119: No Such Thing As 4D Surgery * Episode 120: No Such Thing As HMS Kevin * Episode 121: No Such Thing As The Sword In The Carbon Fibre * Episode 122: No Such Thing As A Sticky Shell Spoon * Episode 123: No Such Thing As A Molten Lava Football Pitch * Episode 124: No Such Thing As A Screaming Scream * Episode 125: No Such Thing As An Upside-Down Grand Prix * Episode 126: No Such Thing As A Boy Named Blclintn * Episode 127: No Such Thing As 'Carry On Colliding' * Episode 128: No Such Thing As A Million Dollar Bill * Episode 129: No Such Thing As Jack the Stripper * Episode 130: No Such Thing As Train Jam * Episode 131: No Such Thing As Walking the Life Jacket * Episode 132: No Such Thing As A Creepy Weather Forecaster * Episode 133: No Such Thing As Paranoid Ants * Episode 134: No Such Thing As Sauce for the King of Sweden * Episode 135: No Such Thing As Queen of Clean, the Sausage Machine * Episode 136: No Such Thing As A Wolf Diving for Clams * Episode 137: No Such Thing As Churchill's Secret Parrot * Episode 138: No Such Thing As Fluff Island * Episode 139: No Such Thing As A Lobster Nappy * Episode 140: No Such Thing As Books For Pirate-Children * Episode 141: No Such Thing As Ancient Roman Pictionary * Episode 142: No Such Thing As Edward Binbag-Hands * Episode 143: No Such Thing As Chariots in Space * Episode 144: No Such Thing As Garlic Superman * Episode 145: No Such Thing As E.T. Part Three * Extra Bits 2017 * Episode 146: No Such Thing As A Queen Orca * Episode 147: No Such Thing As Burrito Party Boy * Episode 148: No Such Thing As A Plummeting Moose * Episode 149: No Such Thing As The Train King of Europe * Episode 150: No Such Thing As A Helium Filled Pufferfish * Episode 151: No Such Thing As A Komodo Dragon Restaurant * Episode 152: No Such Thing As A Sleepover With Lions * Episode 153: No Such Thing As Mulled Wine At The Dawn Of Time * Episode 154: No Such Thing As A Submarine Shepherd * Episode 155: No Such Thing As Hurricane Schmurricane * Episode 156: No Such Thing As A Limited Edition Year Four 2017 * Episode 157: No Such Thing As High-Fiving The Beatles * Episode 158: No Such Thing As A Weasel's Fridge * Episode 159: No Such Thing As An Edible Jockey * Episode 160: No Such Thing As A Sausage Jacuzzi * Episode 161: No Such Thing As A Magic Donkey * Episode 162: No Such Thing As Catastrophic Shoelaces * Episode 163: No Such Thing As Too Fast For A Fish * Episode 164: No Such Thing As A Poo Powered Plane * Episode 165: No Such Thing As A Spider The Size Of A Sheep * Episode 166: No Such Thing As A Courgette In Your Ear * Episode 167: No Such Thing As Milk From A Yak * Episode 168: No Such Thing As Lord Cauldronhead * Episode 169: No Such Thing As Constantly Awake Beauty * Episode 170: No Such Thing As A Love Potion For A Vole * Episode 171: No Such Thing As A Half-Ape Vampire * Episode 172: No Such Thing As A Cat-a-Cops Cartoon * Episode 173: No Such Thing As Symphony For Sizzurp In D Minor * Episode 174: No Such Thing As A Manta Ray * Episode 175: No Such Thing As A Rice Krispie With Feelings * Episode 176: No Such Thing As A Communist Caterpillar * Episode 177: No Such Thing As A Barking Spy * Episode 178: No Such Thing As A Cup Full Of Nessie * Episode 179: No Such Thing As Stare-Boxing * Episode 180: No Such Thing As Playing Snake On A Plane * Episode 181: No Such Thing As A Shark Vending Machine * Episode 182: No Such Thing As An Auction For Auction School * Episode 183: No Such Thing As A Bouncy Theatre * Episode 184: No Such Thing As Dinosaur Diaries * Episode 185: No Such Thing As Scottish Snow * Episode 186: No Such Thing As Russian Hacking in the Cockroach Election * Episode 187: No Such Thing As An Ant On Its Gap Year * Episode 188: No Such Thing As A Mouth-Propelled Grenade Launcher * Episode 189: No Such Thing As A Meringue-Utan * Episode 190: No Such Thing As A Magic Oven For Chimps * Episode 191: No Such Thing As A Cannibal Squirrel * Episode 192: No Such Thing As A Restaurant Menu For Hats * Episode 193: No Such Thing As Death By Conga * Episode 194: No Such Thing As An Orange Crocodile * Episode 195: No Such Thing As A Hummingbird With A Greggs Steak Bake * Episode 196: No Such Thing As Faking The Magic Dream * Episode 197: No Such Thing As Eurovision For Christmas Trees * Merry Fishmas! * No Such Thing As Wasted Material 2017 2018 * Episode 198: No Such Thing As Cleopatra Movie Trivia * Episode 199: No Such Thing As An Heroic Fire-Goat * Episode 200: No Such Thing As A Jigsaw For The Queen * Episode 201: No Such Thing As Lobsters At The Lobster Festival * Episode 202: No Such Thing As A Deadly Birthday Cake * Episode 203: No Such Thing As A Muscular Butterfly * Episode 204: No Such Thing As A Mean Butterfly * Episode 205: No Such Thing As The Number Six * Episode 206: No Such Thing As A Pig In Court * Episode 207: No Such Thing As Harry Potter And The Great Overreaction * Episode 208: No Such Thing As A Female Egg Thief Year Five 2018 * Episode 209: No Such Thing As A Sexy Black Hole * Episode 210: No Such Thing As A Sheep's Bedside Table * Episode 211: No Such Thing As A Photograph Of A River * Episode 212: No Such Thing As A Hipster Pharoh * Episode 213: No Such Thing As Panda Gladiators * Episode 214: No Such Thing As A Criminal In A Fabulous Hat * Episode 215: No Such Thing As A Chihuahua Dog Sled Team * Episode 216: No Such Thing As A Lobster War * Episode 217: No Such Thing As A Trapezium-Shaped Hankie * Episode 218: No Such Thing As Tennis On The Moon * Episode 219: No Such Thing As Jeremiah Wingdings * Episode 220: No Such Thing As A Million Dots * Episode 221: No Such Thing As A Fully Carpeted Country * No Such Thing As Snooker Avocado * Episode 222: No Such Thing As A Warmongering Pigeon * Episode 223: No Such Thing As A Worthless Doorstop * Episode 224: No Such Thing As Mixed-Species Martial Arts * Episode 225: No Such Thing As An Interesting Riddle * Episode 226: No Such Thing As A Turtle Painting The Ceiling * Episode 227: No Such Thing As A More Ambitious Crossover Event In History * Episode 228: No Such Thing As Seatbelts On Your Sofa * Episode 229: No Such Thing As The Great Modesto * Episode 230: No Such Thing As Tinder For Sloths * Episode 231: No Such Thing As A 24-Minute Podcast * Episode 232: No Such Thing As A Seven Foot Beard * Episode 233: No Such Thing As A Sexy Question Mark * Episode 234: No Such Thing As The Lemur Police * Episode 235: No Such Thing As Trousers For Spiders * Episode 236: No Such Thing As A Brie Sculpture * Episode 237: No Such Thing As A Closed-Minded Tortoise * Episode 238: No Such Thing As A Low Sofa * Episode 239: No Such Thing As The Queen Maaaaaaary * Episode 240: No Such Thing As An Easy Tweet * Episode 241: No Such Thing As Tom Cruise In A Manger * Episode 242: No Such Thing As The Ancient Monty Python Dynasty * Episode 243: No Such Thing As Jean-Paul Sartre's Crabs * Episode 244: No Such Thing As A Fishman * Episode 245: No Such Thing As The Very Sexy Caterpillar * Episode 246: No Such Thing As The Worm Revolution * Episode 247: No Such Thing As Footprints On The Sea * Episode 248: No Such Thing As The Shatner Bunny * Merry Christmas from Dan, James, Anna and Andy * Episode 249: No Such Thing As A Pint of Wine 2019 * Episode 250: No Such Thing As The Mysterious Chamber * Episode 251: No Such Thing As An Accidental George * Episode 252: No Such Thing As The Shark Tooth Fairy * Episode 253: No Such Thing As Dolphins At The United Nations * Episode 254: No Such Thing As A Toilet In The Car * Episode 255: No Such Thing As A Bouncy Asteroid * Episode 256: No Such Thing As A Puddle Photographer * Episode 257: No Such Thing As A Squilkman * Episode 258: No Such Thing As A Brutally Honest Yoga Mat * Episode 259: No Such Thing As Flyagra * Episode 260: No Such Thing As A Giant War Sausage Year Six 2019 * Episode 261: No Such Thing As A Chocolate Train * Episode 262: No Such Thing As A Man In A Wine Bottle * Episode 263: No Such Thing As Millipede Lipbalm * Episode 264: No Such Thing As Bikes In Space * Episode 265: No Such Thing As A Hole In The Bowl * Episode 266: No Such Thing As An Innocent Pisces Sign * Episode 267: No Such Thing As Mission Impossible For Slugs * Episode 268: No Such Thing As Welsh Guinness * Episode 269: No Such Thing As Singing The Sport * Episode 270: No Such Thing As BIG SHERLOCK HOLMES * Episode 271: No Such Thing As A Safe Robot * Episode 272: No Such Thing As A Non-Judgemental Herring * Episode 273: No Such Thing As A Scuba Diver Covered With Meat * Episode 274: No Such Thing As A Polite Baby * Episode 275: No Such Thing As A Squashed Microbe * Episode 276: No Such Thing As A Ninja With A Cat * Episode 277: No Such Thing As An Elephant Polo Rider In A Sombrero * Episode 278: No Such Thing As A Herring-Okapi Hybrid * Episode 279: No Such Thing As A Backflipping Doctor * Episode 280: No Such Thing As Permanently Latvian Beer * Episode 281: No Such Thing As A Chatty Cow * Episode 282: No Such Thing As A Bored Shrew * Episode 283: No Such Thing As A Lost Shadow * Episode 284: No Such Thing As Salty Yeti Bones * Episode 285: No Such Thing As Giving Birth Up A Climbing Wall * Episode 286: No Such Thing As A Banana With Wifi * Episode 287: No Such Thing As Pets In Heaven * Episode 288: No Such Thing As An Elephant In The Airport * Episode 289: No Such Thing As A Horse Called Brian * Episode 290: No Such Thing As A Winter Fax Machine * Episode 291: No Such Thing As A Quintruple-Cooked Chip * Episode 292: No Such Thing As A Blatant Plug for the Book of the Year 2019 * Episode 293: No Such Thing As A Sexy Ceiling Fan * Episode 294: No Such Thing As A 15-Hour Working Week * Episode 295: No Such Thing As A 200m Baguette * Episode 296: No Such Thing As A Glowing Ballet Dancer * Episode 297: No Such Thing As A Shrimp Conga * Episode 298: No Such Thing As An Emotional Support Amoeba * Episode 299: No Such Thing As A Conscientious Brunette * Episode 300: No Such Thing As Swimming In The Sky * Episode 301: No Such Thing As The Queen's Christmas Burlesque * Audiobook of the Year 2019 Preview 2020 * Episode 302: No Such Thing As A Hedgehog Circus * Episode 303: No Such Thing As Suckling's Column * Episode 304: No Such Thing As A Phantasmic Foot Category:No Such Thing As A Fish